


The journey begins - The road to Vestra Gym

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), M/M, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Ferdinand begins his adventure. I will be posting Ferdinand's journey from young boy trainer to a manAll the nurse Joys are going to be Manuela.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 6
Collections: FE3H Pokemon Adventures





	The journey begins - The road to Vestra Gym

"I am going to be the greatest trainer that ever lived, even greater than Edelgard." ~ Ferdinand

Chapter one - The road to Vestra Gym. 

Today was going to be a good day, he could just sense it. The cerulean above was the perfect shade of blue without a single cloud tainting the beauty. A smile was worn on the face of the sun, a smile just for him. In the air was the delicate fragrance of wild flowers. He would have stopped to pick a few stems if he wasn't in a hurry to reach his first Pokemon gym challenge. When he was a little his father, Ludwig Aegir, had taken him to watch a live Pokemon championship match. The buzz in the air, the overwhelming excitement and the pure spectacle of it all stayed with him long after the championship had finished. Even since that faithful day he had dreamed of becoming a Pokemon master. 

With him he had two Pokemon companions: a ponytail and a fletchling. Fire type Pokemon were the traditional type of House Aegir. It was love at first sight when he was presented with his first Pokemon. His ponytail was the most majestic of all ponytas. When he rode on her back he felt like a firestorm igniting the path around him. Such proud shoulders and withers, graceful legs that danced when she galloped and a flamboyant mane of flames made her truly magnificent. The fledgling was the first Pokemon he had ever captured. He saw the cute little button up in a tree just outside his house. He lured the little fluffy ball with bird seed before offering a home in a pokeball. Ferdinand adored his little bird, it was such a merry little thing, always chirping arias on his shoulder. 

Ferdinand von Aegir was the eldest son of House Aegir. He had been trained to become the next leader of the fire gym of Aegis territory. The higher standard and discipline of his training meant that he was destined to excel. The 17 year old was brimming with confidence and positivity. Normally his nature was light hearted and kind however his views on Pokemon differed from his father's. Ferdinand believed that Pokemon were trusted friends and needed to be treated with care and consideration. Ludwig believed Pokemon to be inferior creatures who were designed to be used by humans to demonstrate power and status. Ludwig did not even bother to train his pokemon. He used his wealth to hire servants to do the work for him. He was a lazy and greedy man whose interests were glory and money. Father and son often argued over their different ideals. 

Riding his noble ponyta he was headed to his first gym challenge. If he collected enough badges he could compete in the Pokemon league and become a Pokemon master. The nearest gym was the Dark type gym of Vestra. It was a difficult first obstacle on his journey to greatness. The gym leader had a reputation that made novice trainers tremble. He was known to be merciless, not tolerating inexperienced nor weakness from any trainer. It was said that he had a laugh that made every hair stand on end and an appearance that could make a baby cry. Ferdinand did not believe all the nonsense. In his mind it was all bravado, no one was that scary. 

It was strange how the atmosphere started to change the nearer he rode to Vestra Gym. Sunshine faded in a slow but unnoticeable way, in the same way jeans would fade in colour with each wash and wear. In a slow methodical striptease the trees seemed to shed their leaves until they were fully exposed. The exposed bark and empty branches seemed to contort into uncomfortable positions with branches as knobly fingers pointing, always pointing Only a few gaits ago the road was solid but now it was only a few scattered cobbles. Light, it came in the form of lampposts in the shape of Dusknoir. Neither Ferdinand, nor his trusty Ponyta were afraid of what the darkness veiled. With radiant confidence and dazzling positivity they proceeded onwards towards their destination. 

Gym Vestra; it was a magnificent sight. From a distance it was hidden from view by a shroud of black mist. When someone was close enough to be engulfed by the black mist, the sights were worth suffering the disquieting aura of the place. Ferdinand's eyes did not know where to feast first. As an example of gothic architecture it was splendid. He started with the door made of a substantially weighty wood with wrought iron fixtures in a Fleur De Lys design. The door was framed by a stone arch which curved in to a fine point. His eyes were then attracted by the long Lancet windows either side of the door. They featured jewel coloured stained glass depicting dark type pokemon. Up from the first time of windows was the impressive flying buttress in curved arches where a flock of mandibuzz perched. Gazed down at him with suspicious eyes, awaiting the opportunity to scavenge any food from dumb trainers. They surrounded a tall octagonal lantern tower featuring a sculpture of a Bisharp. Ferdinand couldn't stop himself marvelling at the masterful workmenship. 

Marvelling had to cease, it was time to prepare himself for his first ever gym challenge. Excitement was an understatement, Ferdinand could have burst with all the emotions he was feeling. By every gym was a Pokemon centre where trainers could have their Pokemon healed and take a rest. Visiting the centre would be the first stage of his preparation. He called points into her ball before he entered. Fletchling tweeted with enthusiasm as he pushed the doors aside and March forward with a proud swagger. At this moment he was on top of the world, at the pinnacle of his confidence, he believed no one could stop him from achieving his goals. He was already taking the first steps on the path to greatness. 

The flamboyant march was halted by opera singing. Behind the counter was a voluptuous lady singing arias duetting with an Audino. Ferdinand stood agog, staring at the lady whom had failed to notice his existence. Her pink dress fit her like a glove, accentuating her womanly curves. For a young man of 17 years, their amble proportions were so striking he could barely handle the vision. 

"Oh I am sorry young trainer. I did not see you there. Please do come over and let me heal your lovely Pokemon for you." She beckoned him with her finely manicured fingers , filed to a smooth arch, vanished vixon red. Ferdinand crept forward, forcing himself to look into her scorn eyes. "Yes, I would like my Pokemon healed. It was an arduous journey for me and ponyta." He handed over the pokemon. 

"Oooh how adorable!" She cooed, pouring her lips in the kissing formation. The ball was taken and carefully placed into a glass cylinder. Once into the used white magic to heal the pokemon within. Meanwhile Ferdinand took the opportunity to look around himself. There wasn't another trainer in sight. "Where are the other trainers?"

"Not many trainers make the journey to Vestra Gym. It is not a destination for the faint hearted. " She handled the pokeball back to Ferdinand. "You are rather brave journeying through the darkness. Bravery builds up quite an appetite. Why don't you let me prepare you some sandwiches."

Ferdinand was left speechless by the kindness and generosity of a complete stranger. "Oh that is very kind of you but I cannot accept your offering without giving something in return. Let me brew you some tea. I have brought some rather exquisite tea leaves with me."

The lady leant forward and pulled his cheeks until they were rosy "You are sweet. I could gobble you up for being so sweet. By the way I am Manuela . It is nice to meet you." 

Ferdinand was certain that his cheeks were going to be pulled off. He rubbed them them feeling rather embarrassed by the contact. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I am Ferdinand von Aegir." He started the well rehearsed routine of preparing the tea. The little Fletchling lit a fire upon a small wood pile. The leaves were blended to give the perfect balance of flavours and aroma as the water was boiled. Once boiled he removed the teapot from the flame and allowed it to cool slightly. Boiling water could scorch the delicate leaves, limiting their flavour. Then he poured slowly, allowing the water and leaves to blend together to create the perfect cup of tea. 

"So are you here to challenge the gym Ferdinand?" Manuela approached with a tray full of delicious jam sandwiches. Her audino carried a tray of Pokemon berries. Ferdinand ate with hearty gusto, devouring sandwich after sandwich like they were nothing. To talk with a full mouth was impolite, so he swallowed before answering her question. " Yes, I am here to collect my first gym badge."

Manuela was moved by the enthusiasm for her food. Some had called her food seductive, not that the description would apply to a jam sandwich. She did enjoy caring and tending to other people and their pokemon. "Interesting first choice; are you sure that you are ready?"

Ferdinand huffed in annoyance as she questioned his ability. "I am Ferdinand von Aegir, the son of Duke Aegir, the gym leader of the fire type gym. As the heir to the fire gym I am expected to achieve results and results I will achieve. With each gym I will display my greatest. Vestra Gym is the first of many where I will be victorious."

Manuela would have complimented the exquisite tea but she was left speechless by the arrogance of the young man. Confidence was an asset but over confidence could leave a trainer unprepared and damningly underestimating their opponent. "Let me give you a piece of advice, as a nurse who has healed her fair share of Pokemon who were defeated by Hubert Von Vestra. Pride comes before a fall." She rose and headed back back to her position behind the counter. 

Ferdinand wasn't sure how the advice affected him but he would keep it in mind anyway. If someone was kind enough to give advice, the least he could do was consider it, at least that was his belief. He would ponder over the advice later, now his belly was full and his Pokemon healed, it was time to challenge the Vestra Gym. 

.....

Outside Vestra Gym he took a deep inhalation of breath to steel himself for the upcoming challenge. To create a bold stance he pushed his shoulders back and puffed his slender chest forward. In his eyes there was a blaze of confidence and on his lips a smile to match. He was ready! In his mind he couldn't have been more prepared than he was now. It was time to take control of his destiny and claim his first victory. 

The doors were pushed aside and he strolled in with a self assured swagger. "I am Ferdinand von Aegir and I am here to challenge the gym leader.." His voice boomed around the room as he asserted his dominance and status. 

How rude!!! There was no one there to greet him. No one witnessed his grand entrance nor did they tremble in fear at the announcement of his name. He had impressed nobody and it annoyed him immensely. As his huffed in frustration his eyes explored his surroundings. Firstly he was impressed by the diagonal arches rub vaults above him. They gave the gym the feeling of a magnificent holy building. Hidden within the arches were murkows ready to descend upon unsuspecting trainers and bring them to their knees in a frenzy of flapping and pecks. They appeared to be laughing, finding the announcement of his name rather amusing 

Secondly he was drawn to the bronze sculptures of dark type pokemon standing guard along the dull stone walks. They were so lifelike that Ferdinand feared one may moved and attack him. In front of the sculptures were benches with arched backs in heavy blackened wood, positioned around them were round coffee tables with a single black rose in a glass bowl as a centrepiece. 

Hubert had heard the boisterous introduction, oh yes he had definitely heard it, in fact his reading had been interrupted by it. The first impressions made by Ferdinand was not a positive one. Hubert was irate at a 'cocky little brat entering 'HIS' gym like he owned the place. He had no choice! He would have to teach the little runt a lesson. 

"So you are Ferdinand von Aegir are you?" The voice echoed around the room, seeming to come from no where and everywhere at once. Ferdinand searched around himself but was unable to trace the source. In fear his little Fletchling hid in his backpack. 

Now Hubert could have a good look at the cocky little upstart. His mastery of lurking in the darkness meant he could go undetected by no one except dark type pokemon. He loomed nearby, just a few steps away but Ferdinand had no idea just how close they were. Upon studying the challenging trainer Hubert was able to determine many things. Firstly that he walked with a swagger which over-compensated for something. He was tactless and clearly had little experience interacting with people in a normal way. Emotion; he could smell it on him. This 'Ferdinand von Aegir ' wore his heart on his sleeve and that would ultimately be his downfall. Hubert wasn't oblivious to some of his charms though. The trainer was rather cute with the loveliest honeycomb eyes. 

"Who goes there?" Ferdinand was on full alert as his hand rested on a pokeball. "Where are you? " The confidence had been ebbed away slightly. Without knowing where to turn or being able to look at who was speaking in the eye, he felt vulnerable. 

Hubert let out of his overly dramatic vampiric laugh. "Maybe I am to the left, maybe I am right in front of you. I could be in your head and still you wouldn't be able to find me." 

Ferdinand furrowed his brow and stuck out his bottom lip. He was being mocked and it displeased him. How dare a stranger disrespect him! He would have to demonstrate his excellence to them. 

Suddenly Hubert came out of nowhere. Ferdinand nearly fell over in shock. Luckily he was swiftly able to rebalance himself and regain his composure. With his hand on his hips he glared at the impolite man. Upon closer inspection he summarised that he was talking to a graceless, ghoulish, uncouth corpse. His skin was sickly, his hair nightmare black, his beady little eye was a mere slit and he was talk and lanky; definitely, without a doubt the man was the unpleasantness of the night. 

"So you are here to challenge the gym leader?" A smug grin stretched Hubert's lips,"How amusing! "

"I do not know what you find so amusing but I am not just here to challenge the gym but to be victorious as well " Ferdinand patted his heart, reassuring himself in the face of slander . "Do you know where the gym leader?"

He had just witnessed the face of stupidity and it had ginger hair. Hubert laughed again, disrespectfully lengthening it to stop Ferdinand from being able to speak. "I am he!!!"

His mouthed dropped open at the discovery of the stranger's identity. "You are Hubert von Vestra, the dark type gym leader? No! He couldn't be the gym leader. How could the be the gym leader? He was an unsightly and ill mannered corpse!

"Are you deaf?" Hubert huffed as he folded his arms. "Did you need to clean out your ears? Yes I am he."

Ferdinand was instantly motivated, he was going to show 'Mr Corpse-bert' who was boss. "Well prepare to handover one of your lovely, shiny."

Ferdinand was interrupted as Hubert released a pokemon, revealing a purlion grooming herself. "Shut up and battle! One pokemon, last Pokemon standing is victorious." All the furniture disappeared out of sight as the statues moved forward to mark the outline of the battle arena. 

Ferdinand was instantly spurred into action. He spun around in a theatrical performance, unsheathing a pokeball from his belt. Hubert huffed, unimpressed by all the nonsense. If he wanted to see a show he would visit the opera, to have a clown and his ridiculous 'circus ' show up at his gym was irritating. 

"Hurry up and release your pokemon. I don't have all day." Hubert grumbled as he tapped his foot to a monotonous beat. 

"Prepare to meet Ponyta von Aegir, the most graceful equine in all of Fodlan. " Ponyta jumped out of her Pokemon in a hurricane of swirling flames. As she landed he reared up and released sparks from her hoofs. In Hubert's mind both Pokemon and trainer complimented each other perfectly, both being a pair of showoffs.

"After you Ferdinand von Aegir." The smug purred Hubert spoke in seemed to coil around his neck and tighten like a noose.

"Right Ponyta!" Ferdinand geared himself up, speaking with renewed energy and determination in his voice. He loathed the way Hubert looked upon him with smugness and authority . He wanted to wipe that smugness off his face with his excellence. "Flame Charge!!!" Once again he swirled and when he had completed a full circle he pointed at the opponents Purrloin. Ponytail was engulfed in a shield of embers as she galloped forward, towards her target. 

"Trying to speed things up are we?" Hubert mocked as a gloved hand stroked his chin in the style of an evil genius . "You are only hastening your defeat." He waited.....and waited, neither Pokemon nor trainer seemed concerned by the attack. Hubert waited to the very last moment to instruct his pokemon. "Torment!" Purrloin pranced back and forward teasing Ponytail whilst dodging the attack. 

Ferdinand cursed as he realised he couldn't use the same attack two times in a row. "Ponytail let us set the place alight with ember!" Ferdinand leapt into the air and landed on the tip of his toes like a ballerina. Ponytail powered up her mane and tail and released the ember attack. 

Hubert chuckled again as Ferdinand seemed intent on constant aggression. If that was the case then he would render Ponyta's attacks useless. He felt like a tiger toying with a pathetic little mouse. "Rain dance!"

"What the! " Ferdinand gasped as the purrloin performed a series of pirouettes and droplets of rain descended upon the gym as she danced out of the way of the attack. 

"You may have weakened the power of fire attacks but you will never dampen our fiery spirit. Ponytail tackle!!!" Ferdinand performed a elegant if slightly hyperactive jump kick as he gave the command. 

Did Ferdinand think this was The White Heron Cup? It was a mystery why his challenger felt the need to dance around like an idiot during the battle. Had durants climbed into his pants? 

"Growl!!" Hubert whispered, as the points made contact. It seemed to cause very little damage to purrloin as he rose on hind legs and meowed snidely at ponyta. 

"What is going on?" Ferdinand sounded astonished as nothing seemed to be troubling the gym leader and his pokemon. 

"Your Pokemon is feeble! As for your tactics, well, a baby could come up with more sophisticated tactics than you. Your whole performance is indicative of style over substance. I have had enough of this foolery. It is time to end this." Hubert's eyes darkened as a wicked smile played against his lips. "Unleash your fury my dear purrlion." Purloined claws were daggers as they extended from his paws. One slash, then another, then another, an relentless offensive of fury swipes had begun. Ponyta was nothing more than a scratching post as she was defeated with ease. "It seems I was victorious." Hubert chuckled again as he awaited the reaction. He had not only defeated Ferdinand , but he had destroyed him. Crying, deflation and the tension of humiliation; Hubert expected to see them all. 

"I am a son of the great Aegir Gym. I can not believe I lost." He was stunned into a numbness where no emotion shone through. "Return ponyta, you did your best, thank you my friend " His voice was soft as he addressed his beloved pokemon. "Yes Mr Von Vestra you defeated me, congratulations, I learnt much. " To Hubert's surprised Ferdinand smiled at him, a smile more dazzling than the midday sun. "Thank you for this opportunity. I will challenge you again soon. First I must train and endeavour to improve. With my Pokemon by my side I will not fail." He extended a hand to Hubert, a warm benevolent hand which caressed his palm with tenderness as they shook. "I look forward to battling in the future. For now I must go and consider the lessons you have taught me over a nice cup of tea."

It was Hubert's turn to be stunned. Ferdinand's positivity and determined spirit had disarmed him. Despite finding much of his conduct over dramatic and vexing, he couldn't help but be charmed by him. Yes, he looked forward to battling him again.


End file.
